


A.P.E.G.O.

by Flowers_are_Blooming



Category: K.A.R.D (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst&Fluff, Anxious Jimin, BM and RM know each other, Brotherly dynamic RM and Jungkook, Complicated Feels, F/M, First Fic!, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Hurt and comfort, I don't know what I'm doing, Jimin and jungkook are friends, Jin is confused, Jiwoo and Jungkook are friends, KARD and BTS Know each other, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Sweetheart, Mostly fluff after chapter 1 I promise, RM and Jungkook live together, RM is a good hyung, Sad Jimin, Somin and Jiwoo are friends, Suga's an idiot, Tags Subject to Change, There's a love triangle guys, Violence caused by homophobia, Yoongi and RM are friends, Yoongi is stubborn, it's complicated - Freeform, little/no smut sry, poor jungkook, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_are_Blooming/pseuds/Flowers_are_Blooming
Summary: In which Jimin is a mess, Yoongi is whipped and Jungkook is recovering. There is a massively complex problem, and Namjoon needs to fix it. Based off of this AMAZING mashup by Calvoxant: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8k20goL7bNQ





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! This is my very first fic so don't hate me. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I promise future updates will be longer. I hope to update regularly-ish (like once every ten days to two weeks). There will be less angst in the next chapters I promise :3 Enjoy!

There was always too much water in his dreams. He would be doing just fine, and then his anxiety would take over even in sleep and he would drown until he ended it and woke up still with tears running down his face. 

More often than not, he would also wake up with a concerned Yoongi cradling his head, mask of bored sleepiness broken by the gentle stroking of his hair, which was also likely why he woke up. Once he would shift slightly, Yoongi would lie back down but keep him in his arms well past when he fell asleep again. He would be there, too, in the morning. 

Park Jimin was a mess. Ever since Taehyung was jailed for something he never did, both he and Jungkook blamed themselves for what happened. Jungkook was probably worse. The thugs had only beat him up, then fled - but Taehyung, Taehyung who couldn’t harm a fly even if he wanted to, had been seen by the police standing over where Jungkook lay, unconscious, and had been too stunned to speak in his own defense. They had jailed him, and now there would be a trial because Jungkook was still undergoing supervision in the hospital. It had been a week. 

Namjoon had called the night Jungkook was first admitted, speaking to Yoongi over the phone once he was in a separate room from Jimin about what happened. The news was taken in near silence, then ten more tense seconds of silence strained the room. “Oh,” was all Yoongi had said at the time, and then he could almost hear Namjoon calculating solutions as he spoke.  
“You should let Jiminie know, okay? But god, don’t give him any reason to be more anxious than he already is.”  
“Why? You worried?”  
“Well…” another moment of silence. “It’s just that - they will have to let Tae go, right?” He didn’t sound too well himself, and Yoongi nodded slowly before replying quietly,  
“Yeah.” 

***  
He told Jimin, then made the promise that whatever happened they would get through this and get Jungkook out of the hospital and make sure Taehyung wouldn’t go to prison. The news was heard again in silence, then there was the bitten lip to still the chin and Jimin was quickly looking up, blinking quickly to prevent tears. 

Tears that still spilled in spite of his efforts when he accepted Yoongi’s offered embrace. They sat on the couch in the small apartment for what could have been an hour while Jimin cried quietly, and Yoongi knew to let him do it. He kept telling himself he would be okay, they would be okay, it would be okay - but he still had a ball of worry in the pit of his stomach. 

When Jimin was finally still, sniffing slightly, he remained with his arms around Yoongi, face still in his shirt, which was now wet where his tears had fallen. “Did you tell Jiwoo yet?” his voice was soft, slightly rough from a malingering cold.  
“No, why?”  
“She might want to know. One of her best friends, you know, suddenly dropping off the map without any warning?”  
Yoongi laughed inwardly. This was why he loved Jimin - even when he was so concerned he would still think of others. “Okay, I’ll do that. What do you need to do right now?”  
Jimin sighed and shrugged. “I don’t know. How is Jungkook, anyway?”  
Yoongi winced as he replied, “Several contusions, sprained at least his ankle trying to run away, and a concussion. The bastards slammed his head into a metal storefront.”  
Jimin’s eyes brimmed again. “Oh my god, I hope he’s okay.”  
Yoongi turned to face him, taking the younger man’s head into his cupped hands with a serious look in his eye. “Look at me, Jiminie. I know how hard this is for you - how close Tae and Kook were - but we need to help them both and separately. You understand that, right?”  
His tone stopped Jimin from crying anymore. He began nodding slowly. “We will get through this together, yeah?” The younger man nodded again. “You trust me?” Another nod.  
Yoongi sighed and held Jimin more tightly, one arm around his shoulders. Come what may, he would help his friends get through this, one way or another.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which new characters are met and new developments made. Some fluff at the end YAY :D

When Jungkook came to, he did not immediately open his eyes like they sometimes did, dramatically, in the movies. Mostly because of his head really fucking hurt, and that from the light. Namjoon could only surmise this by the slight groan that suddenly came from the hospital bed before he put down his phone, where he’d been researching the symptoms of a concussion, so he could moderate his behavior to what he expected Jungkook’s to be.  
Another groan. “Jesus fuck, it’s bright.” Jungkook’s voice was groggy and slurring very slightly, like he had just woken up on the couch that one time he stumbled in way past two in the morning. Namjoon shifted and quickly put his phone away, standing quickly to snag a male nurse from the hall. Explaining the situation quickly, he closed the door behind the other man as he approached the bed where Jungkook lay.  
“Hi, Kook,” he said, finally, as the nurse was checking his vital signs efficiently. He kept his voice down but Jungkook turned his head, still with his eyes closed.  
“Hey, Joon-hyung,” he replied, quiet also. “Who’s touching my arm right now?”  
“That would be a nurse, Kook.”  
“Why?”  
“You just gained consciousness.”  
“What the fuck… What happened?”  
“You were out with Tae, and-”  
“Oh, my--where is he, hyung??” Jungkook sounded urgent now, and he attempted to sit up and open his eyes both but recoiled from the strip lighting on the ceiling with a yelp and sank back into the mattress, cursing again.  
“Well… right now he’s at the police station. But--” he raised his voice as the younger looked about ready to protest again now the nurse was gone from his side. The man was now tapping information into a tablet. “--we’re going to get him out of custody. Yes, he was taken custody because whoever beat you up got away, but we’re going to fix it. I promise.” It didn’t help that Namjoon happened to know the attackers, which was why Tae and Kook were singled out. He figured that Kook didn’t need to know that right now--he could barely open his eyes as is.  
Speaking of which… the nurse spoke up from where he was now standing, near the door and next to the light switch. “Pardon my interrupting--but would you prefer the lights off, for now? That way Mr. Jeon can open his eyes. I know that the degree of his concussion will make it difficult to see for a while for dazzle, but maybe this will help?”  
Namjoon looked over and studied him. “Sure. That would be great. Thanks,” The other man nodded. “Of course. I’m manning this ward for this shift, so if you need anything just let me know. I’m Kim Taehyung if you’re looking.”  
Jungkook started. “Tae? Where?” He opened his eyes hopefully, but the nurse was already gone through the open door. Namjoon had cause to be grateful - he wasn’t sure if the name-lookalike of Jungkook’s now former boyfriend would like to know that one of his patients had such a relationship. The nurse hadn’t looked anything like Tae, anyway - a rounder, less beautiful but still handsome face, a stockier frame and more muscular than the former.  
“No, sorry, Kook. Same name, different guy.”  
Jungkook sat back into his pillows, still squinting at the natural light coming in through the windows at the end of the ward. He sighed. “Does Jiminie know what happened?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Who else?”  
“I told Yoongi to tell Jimin, he’s probably told Jiwoo,” Namjoon replied, rubbing a hand over his tired face as he tried to remember who else was in the recreational dance group Jungkook was in. He used to tease Kook about Jiwoo, ask if there was anything else going on besides friendship until he saw how Tae had looked at him - another supposed “friend” Jungkook told him about - and their skinship, and realized the extent of that particular relationship. It never bothered him in the slightest. “And also probably Hobi-hyung…” this being the eternally sunny leader of the said dance group, who cared deeply about the other members and would no doubt have demanded to know all the details.  
Kook sighed again, then asked plaintively, “Did Yoongi-Hyung say he would be visiting?”  
“Not over the phone, no, but he’s probably arranging something right now with Jiminie.”  
“Good.”  
“Yeah.” 

***

Yoongi did not let his phone out of his sight after that Friday night that he heard Jungkook was in the hospital. It was now Sunday morning, ten days later, when Jimin said from next to him on the bed where they were attempting to simultaneously do work and still be comfortably entangled, “Let’s visit Kookie.”  
“We should, you’re right.” Yoongi felt a slightly guilty pang when he remembered. “I should have promised to visit.”  
“That’s okay,” Jimin said brightly, sitting up and putting aside tedious paperwork he didn’t want to do. Okay, it was the month’s bill, but it wasn’t like they could really afford it, which was fine with both him and Yoongi, so what was the point? “We can go today.”  
“...When?” Yoongi asked, mumbling and half-not attending.  
“Yoongi-ah!” Jimin seized his hand. “We can go right now, right?”  
“Yeah… Oh. Right. Sure.” He snapped back to the present at the sudden touch.  
“So?”  
“Let me just… okay. We’re good.” Yoongi closed his laptop decisively on a fresh email and stood to follow Jimin out of their room. It was worth the twenty-minute drive to see their friend, but he would gladly have driven four times that distance one way to see the light in Jimin’s eyes upon turning the corner to the hospital. It would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos & Comments are super appreciated and I love feedback. I am open to requests and you can contact me at flowersareblooming41@gmail.com (all stuff) and/or on twitter @flowersbloom8 :D  
> Please give your opinions! I want to get better at writing. Have a good day. You are loved; love yourself <3


	3. Visiting Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a plan is concocted, and new characters are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOYOYO THE COMEBACK THO DAMN   
> It killed me... I wrote this from the grave   
> Comment your favorite songs :D   
> I figured out the chords for Sincerity that Couldn't Be Delivered and ohmygod it is so beautiful I legit almost cried when I heard it

Jimin felt on edge as the car slowed, approaching the visitor’s entrance to the hospital. He hid this by keeping his head down as Yoongi maneuvered into an open parking spot sandwiched between two cars, texting Jiwoo rapidly. Somehow, they had become acquainted, mostly because Jungkook had introduced them and they knew each other distantly, from the arts high school or something. Jimin had been invited to some of the meetings with Jungkook’s dance group, but he was usually too busy with his thankless shift job delivering mail. He would have loved to go if he could, though, and Jiwoo knew it - her first question had been about the next meeting. 

Jiwoo_Joker: Waddup Fam

         U going to our next meeting? 

Chim_Chim: No sry -_- 

         I need a favor tho

Jiwoo_Joker: Mk? Shoot 

Chim_Chim: Okay so JK’s in the hospital,  you know that right

Jiwoo_Joker: Ye why

Chim_Chim: and u know taetae’s his bf 

Jiwoo_Joker: ofc he doesn’t shut up about it 

Chim_Chim: Welp he’s at the police station

Jiwoo_Joker: Oh shit… 

Chim_Chim: Yeah but it’s okay he’s only detained he didn’t do anything 

Jiwoo_Joker: Oh okay that’s good 

        What do you need me to do 

Chim_Chim: Joon is there now, he’s visiting 

Jiwoo_Joker: Mkay? 

Chim_Chim: Could you go and visit too? It would make sense, say you wanted to make sure he’s okay

Jiwoo_Joker: Why am I really supposed to go there tho…?

Chim_Chim: I want JK and taetae to see each other :) 

Jiwoo_Joker: Okay? How? 

Chim_Chim: let me know when you get there 

        I’ll fill you in then ;)

Jiwoo_Joker: Fine I’m on my way now 

Chim_Chim: thank you~ :D ur an awesome friend

Jiwoo_Joker: Ye whatevs 

 

Jimin smiled slightly at her last message as Yoongi looked over at him. “What?” 

“Nothing. Let’s go.” 

He saw Yoongi shake his head a little as they walked in, then inquire at the reception desk while he stood a little ways off, feeling uncomfortable. He hated hospitals, but he would be here for Kookie if no one else. For any other reason, he would feel extremely uncomfortable. 

Yoongi came back and pointed to the elevators. “He’s on the fourth floor. She gave me directions to the sign there.” there was some deadpan humor there, but Jimin didn’t feel like laughing, now concerned - in just a few minutes he would see his friend, and he didn’t know how he felt about it, or how he would react. Kook might be in bad condition, still - which would be why they were holding him for so long. 

 

***

Namjoon drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he made the last turn into the police station parking long. He took a deep breath, then nodded to himself before getting out, preparing. 

The woman behind the desk looked like she could kick his ass but was still kind as she asked what he wanted. 

“Uh... Um. I’m here to see a detainee. I’m not a lawyer or anything. I’m a friend.” 

“Okay. Right this way, please.” She stood and led him through a metal detector, then let him have his phone back. “Who are you here to see?” Her manner was warmer now he was through. 

“Kim Taehyung - I think he’s being held under suspicion of aggravated assault? That’s what he told me, anyway,” he added, slightly defensive under her skeptical eye. “When he called, that one phone call they’re allowed to make, right?” 

“Right.” She sounded like she didn’t believe him, but she let him sit in front of Tae’s holding cell. From where he was put, Namjoon could see the other man lying on his bed, not asleep from the irregularity of his breathing and muttering. The woman from the front spoke louder. “Hey, Kim!” At this, Tae sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the cot. Seeing Namjoon, his eyes lit up, but he still looked at him with some reserve. 

“Hi! I’m awake,” he said, obviously. The woman rolled her eyes at him from where she stood by Namjoon, then left, saying, 

“Alright - you have half an hour. No passing anything between the bars, etc. etc.” She left and closed the barred door behind her. 

There was a moment’s silence, then Namjoon started laughing quietly. “Well then,” was the first thing he said, and then Tae walked forward in the cell, which revealed his lack of shoes. He was wearing the same black pants he had been when he was arrested, as well as the same black socks that looked comical with their being short enough to expose maybe half an inch of an ankle. This made Namjoon chuckle a little more until he saw Tae’s face. 

Pressed up against the bars, he looked worried. “What’s so funny?” he asked, but there was no humor in the question. Meeting his eyes, Namjoon stopped laughing. 

“Nothing, sorry.” 

“How’s Jungkook?” 

“He’s better. Still has a hell of a concussion but his bruises and things are getting better. They’ve braced his ankle. I don’t know if he’s walked on it yet.” 

Tae’s face reflected what Namjoon felt relaying the news - happy he was healing, but there was something about his half smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Namjoon knew why - something had happened that night to separate them, which was why it was only Kook in the hospital. They hadn’t talked since then, so the issue still wasn’t resolved. “Well, that’s good, at least.” This was all he said, but the issue seemed to be closed now. 

“Yeah, I guess. How are you holding up? Oh - one second.” Namjoon checked his phone as it lit up with a message from Jimin -  _ Jiwoo is on her way. Don’t tell Tae plz!  _ \- then continued like he hadn’t seen the message. It seemed Jimin was planning something, but it would be a surprise. 

Did he know the status of Tae and Kook, though? 

“Who was it?” 

“Who?” 

“Who was the text from?” 

“Just Jimin. Making sure I got here fine.” It hurt a little bit to lie, but there would be a worse truth to tell sometime soon. There was no bigger regret than that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos & Comments are super appreciated and I love feedback. I am open to requests and you can contact me at flowersareblooming41@gmail.com (all stuff) and/or on twitter @flowersbloom8 :D  
> Please give your opinions! I want to get better at writing. Have a good day. You are loved; love yourself <3  
> VOTE #IVOTEBTSBBMAS they're gonna win boi


	4. Take One for the Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short update - I promise the plot/pace will pick up in following chapters. Thanks for bearing with me. :D enjoy~~~~

Yoongi hated the smell of hospitals.  
It was too familiar with when he had been hospitalized for pneumonia when he was 11, for a full two months. He had always been thin due to an excessively fast metabolism (and the fact that he also hated the act of actually eating), but that was also the reason he was held for so long - the doctors were convinced he was also malnourished.  
His mind was in this vein as they entered the recuperation ward because he was hungry. It occurred to him as Jimin went in before that he hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday. He sighed, following the younger into Jungkook’s hospital room, hoping that Hoseok might pick something up on his way.  
Jimin’s quiet gasp made him jolt back to the present. Jungkook was there, seemingly asleep - all the lights were off and his eyes were closed, but the slight movement of his mouth in a smirking direction told Yoongi otherwise.  
“Hi, Kook.” It may have been the dry tone in Yoongi’s voice as he spoke, or maybe it was because he got the response he wanted from Jimin, but he opened his eyes and burst out laughing - somewhat more weakly than usual, but Yoongi took it to be a good sign he was feeling better, as his traditional humor was restored.  
“Hi, Hyung.”  
Jimin was looking more than slightly annoyed at him but smiled anyway. “Don’t do that in the future!” he admonished, still smiling in spite of himself. “How are you feeling?”  
Jungkook smiled back, although it might have been a little forced. “I’ve been better, but still better than before.” At that moment someone else poked his head in. Kook looked up and smiled.  
“Hey, Taehyung! These are my friends. What’s up?”  
Jimin’s head snapped around at the name but only saw a nurse who must have been assigned to this ward. The other looked back at him, then answered Jungkook’s question. “Yeah - um, there's some people here to see you, also.”  
“Oh, great! Is one of them named Hoseok? Because I know them, then.”  
“Yeah. The guy who talked to me was - should I send them in?”  
“Please! Thank you so much.”  
***  
One thing Taehyung was not expecting to see after Namjoon arrived was another visitor. But the surly policewoman came back about twenty minutes into their desultory conversation about his legal options. Both Namjoon and Tae knew that he was completely innocent, so that quickly turned into a discussion of who the true perpetrators were. On this topic, however, Namjoon seemed more reserved and the conversation would have fizzled shortly thereafter had not the new visitor arrived.  
Looking relieved, Namjoon got up from the solitary chair, thanked the woman, then said to him, “I’ll be back soon, I promise. Probably tomorrow. We’ll have this cleared up by the end of the week. Hang in there, okay?”  
Tae nodded, still not happy. As the door closed behind Namjoon, he turned to lie back down but was startled to hear a female voice say, “Um. Hi?”  
He turned back toward the chair and saw Jiwoo, one of Kook’s friends and another member of the dance team he was on. “Uh… hi?” he responded in kind. “What are you doing here?”  
He didn’t mean for the question to come out defensively but it obviously did, and her brows knitted for a moment before she replied, “Jimin sent me. Why? Are you enjoying your solitariness?”  
He half smiled at this - yes, the same sassy Jiwoo who kept telling Jungkook to shut up about whatever new video game development had happened in the last week, who had known both him and Tae since they were children - who had known first when her two male friends shared more than friendship, who embraced them both wholeheartedly after she found out.  
Who still didn’t know about the wedge that had separated them so thoroughly.  
***  
When Hoseok entered the hospital room, the smell of tteokbokki wafted after him and made Yoongi nearly weak at the knees.  
“HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!” Hoseok was singing at the top of his lungs, a massive grin plastered across his features. Once inside the door, he busied himself with putting the food down so he could get to the paper plates he carried in a separate bag on his arm. Somin followed, more demure but also smiling to see Kook so recovered.  
Hoseok didn’t say anything until Jungkook had a heaping plate in his lap. The nurse poked his head to see the cause of the noise, to be eagerly greeted by the former, who instantly peppered him with questions - how long would Jungkookie be in the hospital? Was he doing better now? How serious were his injuries? How long would it take for him to be completely healed? - to which poor Taehyung looked taken aback. The leader saw his mistake and smiled sheepishly, then meekly inquired his name.  
“I’m sorry, what was your name? I still want those questions answered after. I care very much for the maknae, you can tell.”  
Taehyung, to his credit, smiled back and replied easily. “No worries. I think I can help. I understand why you care so much about him - he’s such an infectious personality. The name’s Kim Taehyung.”  
At this, the whole room fell silent. Everyone, except for the one in question, knew another Kim Taehyung, and his position was hard to admire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos & Comments are super appreciated and I love feedback. I am open to requests and you can contact me at flowersareblooming41@gmail.com (all stuff) and/or on twitter @flowersbloom8 :D  
> Please give your opinions! I want to get better at writing. Have a good day. You are loved; love yourself <3  
> A/N: I will be posting each new chapter every five days, or after the previous chapter has gotten 50+ hits. Tysm again for reading :D


End file.
